Nobody puts Pasha in a corner
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: While visiting a Starbase, Chekov is attacked and Sulu is not happy. Sulu/Chekov.


**Disclaimer**; Do not own Star Trek.

**Notes;** Forgot to post this one. xD

An upside to working on a Starbase instead of on a Starship was that you were not in danger of being attacked by those pesky Klingons [depending on where said Starbase was located, of course.] A rather large downside to working on a Starbase was that you did not know the unspoken rules of different Starships. Take for instance, The U.S.S. Enterprise; one never mentioned the destruction of Vulcan around Spock, one did not seriously make a pass at Uhura, no one insulted or said anything negative about the ship around Scotty, and no one picked on Pavel Andreievich Chekov.

Of course, some of these things were more obvious. It would be rude to mention that someone's home planet had been engulfed by a black hole and Uhura...well, she just looked intimidating. It was learned quickly that saying anything less than 'I love the Enterprise' when Scotty was in one of his moods [drunk] would produce a very angry Engineer who could transport who out of the ship, even in warp, and had a very short temper.

It took the crew of the Enterprise a few tries to realize picking on Ensign Chekov was not the brightest idea. The results of such act included most of the female crew not talking to said persons [and that resulted in half the male population not talking to them because they wanted to stay on the good side of the females], disciplinary action [nothing was private on a ship], and most importantly, and probably the main reason no one picked on Ensign Pavel Chekov, a very _very _angry Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. It was said in hushed whispers that what Sulu had done to the Romulans on the drill at Vulcan was mere child's play compared to what occurred to those that harmed the young Russian.

These unspoken rules were naturally not spoken of so the residents of Starbase 18 had no way of knowing them. Which was rather unfortunate for Ensign Pavel Chekov.

–

A tall burly man wearing a gold Starfleet uniform with the rank of a Petty Officer roughly shoved Chekov against the wall outside the bathroom. Chekov bit his lip to prevent from crying out in pain. Another man stepped for, shorter and fatter then the first donning the rank of Chief Petty Officer, sneering at the now cornered Russian.

"You think you're better than us, do you, 'cause you outrank us? Well, _Ensign_, I regret to inform you that your orders don't count for squat here." He jabbed at the Enterprise patch on Chekov's uniform.

"Please, I vas not.." Chekov's words trailed off. His accent had grown thicker in fear and the blood pouring from his nose did not help in the slightest. The Petty officer and the three other members that followed the Chief Petty Officer laughed.

"Didja hear that, boys? Can't even speak Federation standard. My guess is he earned his rank doing favours for that Captain of his." The grouped laughed again and Chekov huffed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I earned my rank, vhich is more than I can say for joo."

The circled closed around Chekov and the burly Petty Officer grabbed a fist full of Chekov's shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground. "What did you say, you piece of shit?"

"I said-" The Petty Officer's fist connected with Chekov's jaw in a cringe worthy noise. The Russian officer was not able to contain his cry of pain, which earned him a swift knee in the gut.

A laughter that erupted was cut short by a curt "What is going on here, gentlemen?" The men turned, the Petty Officer dropping Chekov, who fell to the floor with a 'thud' and curled into himself. Hikaru Sulu stood at the end of the hall, hands behind his back and eyes narrowed. The men glanced at each other, having already noted the Enterprise logo on his uniform. The leader stepped forward, mirroring Sulu's at ease stance.

"We were just enlightening your friend on the proper conduct of ranking." The Chief Petty Officer sneered. Sulu raised one eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Spock and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Enlighten me, please. That is an order." The grouped looked from Sulu to the Chief Petty Officer, anxiously. The had clearly not expected Sulu to outrank them as well. Silence filled the hall, and the music from the bar a few doors down could be heard playing. Sulu tilted his head slightly to side. "I am waiting, Chief."

"I don't have to listen to you Enterprise assholes." The short man snapped. Sulu stepped forward, eyes hardening.

"I gave you an order, I expect it to-"

"Oh, what's going on here. A party, eh, can I join?" Montgomery Scott appeared from the bar's door, trotting up to stand at Sulu's side. He grinned at the men standing in front of Chekov, apparently not at all affected by the tension in the hall. He gave a small wave to the Russian, who returned it weakly, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in that hall.

"These men were just about to 'enlighten' me about proper rank conduct, Mr. Scott." Sulu said in a somewhat dangerous voice. Scotty raised his eye brows and turned to the Chief Petty Officer, the smile still on his face.

"Go on then, enlighten."

The Chief Petty Officer growled. "I don't have to take this from you Enterprise hacks!"

Scotty turned to Sulu. "Hacks?"

"Just because you defeated those Romulans in that shiny bucket you call a ship." Scotty's smile instantly fell and he turned back to the Chief, eyes narrowing to match Sulu's.

"What did you just call my ship?"

"A shiny fucki-"

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHIP A BUCKET!"

With that, Scotty threw himself at the man, punching him in the nose and the fight broke out. The punch to the nose had knocked the Chief Petty Officer out and Scotty had now turned his [drunken] rage to the Petty officer while Sulu and the three other men fought. Chekov pressed himself closer to the wall, fingers pinching his nose in attempt to stop any additional bleeding. He kept his eyes on Sulu, marveling at how the older men was winning against men probably twice his size and weight. A crowed formed from the bar quickly and there were cheers when Sulu easily flipped on the men onto his back. That would be the last of the blows as Kirked stepped into the circle of fighting, hands on his hips, and looking more than a bit angry.

"What the HELL is going on here?! Sulu, Scotty I expected better from you!"

Scotty, looking rather frazzled, turned to the Captain and bit back a post-brawl grin. "They insulted my, I mean the insulted the ship, Cap'n!" A few snickers rustled through the crowd. Kirk, however, scowled.

"I don't give a damn what they called the ship, Scotty!" The Scot looked as if he had been slapped across the face, mouth opening slightly.

Sulu shook his head lightly at the Chief Engineer's antics and turned to Chekov, giving a pained smile. Kirk noticed the motion and finally took notice to the Ensign's presence. "Holy shit, Chekov! Don't tell me you got in on this as well!"

Brown-eyes widened and Chekov shook his head. "No, sir, Keptin! Newer! I..I-"

"They assaulted Mister Chekov, Cap'n." Scotty supplied helpfully. Kirk's face went from anger, to understanding, then back to anger, this time directed at the indisposed crewmen of the Starbase.

"I see. Scotty, Sulu, help Chekov to sickbay. I will be having a few words with their superiors."

–

Later that night, Chekov sat on Sulu's bed, pouting. "I do not see vhy the Keptin had to break up the fight. It was just getting to the good part." He called across to the adjoined bathroom, where Sulu was located.

"Because I think it goes against regulation for him to join in." Sulu answered, coming out wearing nothing but hip-clinging Star Fleet issue pajama bottoms and a bruise on his shoulder. "And what do you mean good part?"

Chekov eyed Sulu's shoulder as he scooted over so Sulu could join him on the bed. "I mean it vas getting to the part vhere you kicked their asses." Sulu laughed loudly. "Can I take these things out now?" He motioned to his nose, where McCoy had stuffed two cotton balls making Chekov's accent sound odder. Without waiting for an answer he plucked them out and set them on the bedside table, leaning across Sulu to do so. "Much better."

Sulu frowned slightly, staring at the over-sized sweater Chekov had donned as a night shirt. "Is..is that my Star Fleet Academy sweater?"

"Da." Chekov pushed against Sulu so he was laying on his back and curled against him, settling his head on the bruised shoulder.

"I've been looking all over for that thing!"

Chekov shrugged as best he could laying down and snuggled closer into Sulu. "I know." Sulu groaned and ordered the lights off. He kissed Chekov's brow lightly.

"You are a pain, Pasha."

"I love you too."


End file.
